


Udderly Hungry

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, F/M, Fatal Vore, HuCows, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Udder Vore, Udders, Vore, Weird, bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Keith is a worker on a farm, in a world where busty, milky cowgirls exist in place of ordinary cows.Keith is a friendly guy, and all the cowgirls seem to like him, but one of the cows named Jessie has an unusual appetite that Keith ends up a victim to.This story involves udder vore, (imagine breast vore, except with udders,) lactation, and digestion into milk.





	Udderly Hungry

Keith's frequent and gruelling physical labor had little impact on his face, which was still handsome and youthful. If not for the light tan over his freckled skin, and his fit, muscular body he wouldn't look much like a farmer at all. But he was indeed a farmer, and he had been for almost his entire life.

Keith's father once worked the fields and took care of the livestock, but once Keith became a man, he retired, and left the duty of managing his small farm to his son. Keith was happy to take the job; it was something he was especially good at, and he loved the job too, despite how difficult it could be at times. And, well, it came with some side benefits.

Keith's farm didn't have normal livestock. In his world, they simply didn't exist. Instead, the animals on his farm weren't animals at all, but humanoids, with several animalistic traits and a feral intelligence to match.

In lieu of cows, his farm had several gorgeous women, with bovine horns, ears, and plump, pink udders between their crotches and their navels. Their hair, skin color, and other physical features varied, but there were certain traits that they all had in common, besides their partially-bovine anatomy. They were all chubby to one degree or another, with wide hips and asses that wobbled noticeably when they moved. They also had enormous breasts, large compared to the rest of their body and in proportion to the amount of fat they possessed. These breasts were a second source of milk, with their udders being the first. Since they all had an animalistic mindset, they couldn't speak, and they walked on all fours, although they could understand language fairly well. When they weren't grazing in the field, they stayed in a stable, where they could be milked. And, since they had no need for modesty, they were perpetually naked, with their milk-swollen breasts perpetually exposed.

"Hey gals" Keith said in his charming southern accent, brushing a loose strand of blonde hair away from his eye as he walked into the stable. The hucows all turned to him, greeting him with an inviting series of enthusiastic moos. 

Keith walked up to the first hucow. She was among the skinniest of the bunch, and the least busty, although that didn't mean much, as her breasts were still plump and perky, and were each slightly larger than a grapefruit. 

"How's it going, Sally?" Keith said, placing a polished bucket underneath her breasts. He pulled down on one of her nipples. His touch was delicate, but he needed to put a little muscle into it before the first few droplets of cream began to appear.

Sally whimpered. The feeling of having her nipples tugged so lovingly, well, it was as arousing as it would've been to any human woman, or perhaps moreso, as hucows had exceptionally sensitive breasts. There was the added relief of no longer being painfully swollen with milk as well. 

The bucket was about half-full, so Keith placed it beneath her udders. He tugged at her teats, which produced a similarly sultry groan from Sally. Finally, she was drained completely, and the bucket was full to the brim.

"Not bad, Sally," Keith said, lifting the heavy bucket with relative ease, keeping a careful eye on the edge, not wanting to spill a single drop of her previous cream. Sally blushed at the compliment, she was always a bit insecure about her relatively low milk production compared to her sisters.

Keith went back to the entrance, and placed the bucket by the door. Then, he picked up a fresh bucket, and repeated the same process for the next cow. He made his way around the room, counterclockwise, filling up bucket after bucket with sweet, busty hucow milk. After a while, there was only one cow left.

Her name was Jessie, and she was his favorite of the bunch, although he'd never tell the others that, it'd break their hearts.

Jessie was blonde, and the largest of the bunch in almost every way. Her breasts were enormous, so large that they nearly touched the ground, and sometimes, when they were fully enough, they sagged all the way down to the floorboards. She was the fattest too, owing to her exceptional appetite. Jessie was quite the glutton. "Graze" wasn't the right word for her eating habits, "devour," or "gorge," was far more appropriate. 

"Well, it looks like someone had a lot to eat last night," Keith said, slapping his hand playfully against her rounded belly, which sloshed and gurgled happily in response to his touch. 

"Which means that you've got plenty of milk for me, right?" Keith asked. Jessie nodded, pushing her chest forward proudly, to give Keith better access to her bloated breasts.

Keith took hold of one of her rigid nipples, causing Jessie to shudder with delight. She made lewd noises throughout the entire process of milking her breasts, that were excessive to the point where Keith wondered if she was doing it on purpose. 

"There, all done," Keith said. Jessie's breasts looked less unpleasantly swollen, and were less rigid as well. 

"Does that feel better?" Keith asked, giving one of her hanging tits a squeeze, letting his hands sink into the now-soft skin. 

Jessie nodded, before gesturing towards her udders, which looked painfully bloated, to the point where it was beginning to develop stretch marks. 

"See, Jessie? This is what happens when you overeat. I get that a girl's gotta eat and all that, but you gotta pace yourself or you'll get too full!" 

Jessie simply belched in reply. Keith brought out a second bucket, and a third as the first was filled entirely by the supply in Jessie's breasts, and he had reason to expect that her udders would produce even more.

Keith got underneath her, wrapping his fingers firmly around two of her teats.

The udders had an unusual reaction to his touch. They seemed to shift unnaturally, almost as if they were an entirely separate entity to the cowgirl herself. They produced an unusual gurgling sound too. Keith chalked the movement up to the udders being exceptionally full, and he attributed the noise to Jessie's stomach.

Strangely, the udders didn't seem to be producing any milk. Maybe she was so backed up that the milk simply refused to come out? Keith pulled with all his might, but he couldn't extract even a single drop from his prized cow. 

"Well, that's strange," Keith said. The udders continued to pulsate unnaturally, in a way that Keith could no longer simply brush off.

And then, things got even stranger. One of Jessie's teats began to move independently, opening up at the end like the mouth of a hungry serpent unhinging its jaw. The opened teat wrapped itself around Keith's head. The farmer let out a panicked shriek, but the sound was muffled by the fleshy pink tube, and besides, there was nobody there to help him. 

The teat sucked Keith in like a vacuum. Once it enveloped his entire head, it continued sucking, dragging in his shoulders, and then his chest, and so on, until his entire body was absorbed. Keith struggled to the best of his ability, of course, but even the athletic farmboy was no match for Jessie's hungry udder.

Jessie moaned and gasped with delight, as Keith's entire body was entrapped completely inside of her. He was brought from her teat, and into the udder itself, which bulged and sagged in a way that was shockingly pleasant for the cowgirl.

Keith's squirming form could be seen within the rubbery udders. An imprint of his face, or a struggling hand could occasionally be seen in the pink flesh, but he was utterly trapped, with no means of escape, inside her cramped, humid udders.

"Come on, Jessie! I milk you and feed you every day! Don't do this to me, gal!"

Jessie heard his cry for help, but she was too driven by her hunger, which surpassed any affection she may have had for her master. Jessie was no stranger to a full, burgeoning stomach, but an udder was something else entirely. It was an unusual feeling, but an undeniably good one. The closest thing she could compare it to was the feeling of stuffing herself with a filling meal, and the sensation of having her breasts played with, but combined into one, and localized to an area just below her navel. Keith's struggles only added to her mounting pleasure, as his the rough yet warm hands which had tugged at her nipples countless times now pounded desperately against the walls of her udders. Her mouth hung open, and she began to drool onto the floor like the satisfied, shameless animal she was.

All the other cowgirls watched in horror, although there was nothing they could do, and they didn't even understand what they were seeing well enough to react in any meaningful way.

Finally, Keith's struggles began to subside. Jessie's udders were functioning similar to a stomach, and just like her stomach, they could efficiently digest anything inside. Inside of churning her meal into nutrition and waste like one of her two regular stomachs would, her udders processed her melting victim into thick, creamy milk.

Her udders became less misshapen and bulgy, but they were still just as bloated. Keith's flailing limbs could no longer be seen, instead, her udders were swollen and round, like a water balloon on the verge of bursting. 

Jessie couldn't take the amount of pressure, she had never been filled with this much milk before! And, to her misfortune, there was no kindly human around to relieve her anymore either. 

Fortunately for Jessie, she didn't need outside intervention to empty her udders. The milk-filled gland reached a breaking point, where it was simply too full, and there was no longer any room for the excess milk to go.

So, it gushed out from her teats in four thick, continuous streams of white milk. Jessie was even more visibly stimulated than before. Her cheeks were bright pink, her mouth was forced open with a series of elated moos, and her eyes finally rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Her udders emptied themselves with a final milky eruption, and Jessie collapsed exhaustedly into the white pile underneath her, feeling more full and satisfied than she ever had before.


End file.
